


Jacket X Reader Oneshots

by Lucian_Price



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Chaos, Choking, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stalking, Strap-Ons, basically whatever comes to my mind, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucian_Price/pseuds/Lucian_Price
Summary: A series of random oneshots I feel like writing about Jacket and the reader. Some will be from his perspective, some will be from yours. Each fic will have a warning in the notes about what it's gonna be aboutI apologize if Jacket is OOC. I'm not super familiar with Hotline Miami, and just recently got into Payday. It was definitely love at first sight
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Jacket X Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader invites Jacket back to their apartment, he's a little more violent than they anticipated
> 
> Biting, choking, sadism, masochism, marking, knife play

It was a long night partying on Halloween. You had gone out with a couple of friends to a local club, but you must have gotten separated at one point. You kept on dancing anyway, getting separated wasn't going to stop you from having a good time. 

A tall figure wearing a rooster mask bore holes into you with his eyes. He wore a beige and brown Varsity jacket, and blue jeans. The outfit reminded you of a killer from a time long forgotten by most. Serial killers fascinated you, something your friends found a little strange, but it wasn't a dealbreaker to them.

You waded through the crowd of people on the dancefloor. You weren't sure if it was the alcohol warning your belly, or the fact that this person was dressed as a more obscure killer. Maybe it was a mix of the two. Regardless, you knew you needed to talk to him. 

"Hey!" You shouted to him, you figured he would have a hard time hearing considering the mask and the loud club music. What you got in return was an arm pulling you closer, and pressing a knife against the side of your neck.

He brought a Walkman up to your ear. Click. _[Let's go to your place.]_ The audio slowed down towards the end of what he said to you. It was a little unnerving, but you weren't really in a place to say no. 

You nodded and led him out of the club, and into the cool night air. "I'll have to call a taxi." You murmured out loud. 

_[Please follow.]_ Click. He was leading you down the street toward a silver DeLorean. He nudged you towards it, and opened the passenger side door. When you didn't immediately get in, he pushed you a little firmer. The cold steel running against the back of your neck.

You swallowed and got into the car. He shut the door when you buckled in. He handed you a phone, a navigation app open on it. You punched in the address to your apartment, and handed him back the phone. 

You had wanted to take him home, but you never anticipated it would be like this. Fear drummed through your veins, but it was also accompanied by arousal. "So, are you a big fan of the murders in Miami?" You asked hoping to start a conversation. 

You recieved no verbal response. He only turned his head to you slightly, and cocked his head to the side. He hadn't taken off the mask. "I'll take that as a maybe?" You laughed nervously. The situation was definitely more nerve-wracking than arousing. 

The two of you drove in silence to your little apartment. After parking, you led him upstairs and into your apartment. As soon as you were in, he locked the door, and took off his mask. Your jaw hit the floor. "Wait, are you actually him?" Your eyes widened. 

His blank stare held a fire behind his eyes. You couldn't tell if it was lust for your body, or lust for violence. His lips curled up into a cruel smirk before they descended upon yours. He picked you up with ease, and immediately slammed you into a wall. His lips never left yours. He devoured you passionately, sucking your lower lip into his mouth. He was like an animal who hadn't eaten in who knows how long. 

The back of your head hurt, and you knew there would be a knot in the morning. Your hands travelled up his back and into his blonde hair. You gripped onto it as you felt his hardness press into you. His mouth travelled down to your jaw, kissing and nibbling the soft skin just underneath. He kept trailing down until he got to your neck. He bit you harshly, drawing blood which he licked clean. 

"Fuck." You moaned softly as he ground himself into you. He pulled away to get a better grip on you, his fingers pressed into you with bruising intensity. He carried you to your room, and threw you unceremoniously onto your bed. Cold steel pressed into your skin as he cut the clothes off of your body. 

He admired your skin for a moment before his hands trailed down your thighs. He knelt before you, his lips brushing up and down your inner thighs. Kissing, nibbling, and then biting hard enough to draw blood. He came back to the center, and licked your sex. He made brief eye contact with you before devouring you like he hadn't eaten in days. Your skin was on fire with desire and pleasure. His hands gripped your thighs tightly, a part of you was wondering if he was marking you as his. As if you belonged to him. 

He continued his ministrations on you. A feeling welled up deep inside you, you knew you were very close to an orgasm. He pulled away right before you had your release. You pouted softly, and stared at him with pleading eyes.

He sat down on the bed next to you, unbuttoned his blue jeans, and grabbed the back of your head. There was nothing gentle about it as he guided your mouth to his cock. You opened wide, and nearly choked when he bucked his hips upwards into your open mouth. Your swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, lips pursed around him. 

His head tilted back in a silent moan. His breathing hitched in his throat as you bobbed up and down on him. You wrapped a hand around the base of him to work as you blew him. 

He gripped your throat in his large hands, and pulled you off of him. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it. His cock, being very wet and slick now from your saliva and his pre-cum, was aching to be inside you. 

Your face was starting to turn scarlet from his grip on your throat. There was a wild look in his eyes as he dragged you to the edge of the bed. He lay you down with your stomach on the bed. Your hands gripped for purchase on the sheets as he lined himself up with your entrance. The tip of his cock entered into you, and he slowly pushed himself into you. 

He pulled out slowly, but not quite all the way, before slamming his hips into yours. You yelped in surprise, you didn't expect him to bottom out inside of you so soon. One of his hands gripped the back of your head, pulling your hair in between his fingers, the other one wrapped itself around your neck. He began to roll his hips back and forth in a vicious rhythm. 

He slammed into you roughly, it was very clear that the only pleasure he was thinking about was his. Still, the thought turned you on. Being the personal toy to a serial killer. Your wildest fantasies could never have dreamed that up. A moan bubbled up from your throat, and your toes curled. You felt your orgasm coming to a head. 

His hips started to ram into you faster, becoming more erratic. His cock twitched before he emptied his cum into you. You clenched down on him and came harder than you've ever before. He rolled his hips a few more times, just trying to ride out the high. Stars danced at the edge of your vision, and he relinquished his grip on your throat and hair. 

Click. Whirr. _[I had a great time.]_

You felt confused for a moment, but honestly no thoughts mattered. Just this feeling of bliss. He picked you up off the side of the bed, and pulled the sheets back. He tucked you in, and stripped off his clothes. He climbed in next to you, and stroked your arm gently. 

His thumb traced the edges of your lips, and he placed a tender kiss on your forehead. You snuggled in next to him, and let the darkness claim you. You hoped that when you woke up in the morning, that this wouldn't have been just a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors, and for odd pacing. I think I got all the spelling errors out? But I'm not 100% sure. This is what I get for writing at 3AM


End file.
